Elevador
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Também da fic. Lea e Dianna ficam "presas" em um elevador. A única coisa que eu possuo em todas as histórias são os erros que vocês provavelmente VÃO achar ;


Eu a prendi contra a parede, nossos beijos já eram ardentes, e eu sentia minha intimidade pulsar.

Lea já estava com as mãos por baixo do meu vestido, apertando minha cintura, eu sorri contra seu pescoço.

Eu a beijava com vontade e com carinho ao mesmo tempo, sabia que aquela diferença de selvagem e carinhoso a enlouquecia ainda mais, o dificil era conseguir voltar para o carinhoso depois que o selvagem começava mas...

Desamarrei a alça do seu vestido, que caiu pelos seus ombros revelando seus seios.

A beijei de novo na boca, passando minha unha levemente pelo seu ombro, sentindo a pele arrepiar ao meu toque.

Passei as pontas dos dedos pelos seus seios, e senti Lea respirar fundo

Eu a beijava com calma, sem deixá-la aprofundar muito o beijo. Ela apertava a pressão na minha cintura.

Quando desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, fiz questão de deixar uma marca ali, ela arqueou as costas e sorriu.

Senti sua mão tentando sair da minha cintura em direção a minha intimidade, as segurei antes que ela atingisse seu objetivo.

–Se você quiser me tocar por enquanto é só na cintura, senão eu tiro suas mãos daqui.

Ela estava me olhos fechados e murmurou em protesto. Eu sorri.

Ela voltou suas mãos para a minha cintura apertando ainda mais forte, soltei um pequeno gemido de dor, o que a fez sorrir.

Desci meus beijos ainda de leve, mal tocando sua pele pelo seu colo, chegando aos seios, Lea já respirava com dificuldade, tentava chegar seu corpo para frente para que eu pudesse beija-lo direito, com uma das mãos empurrei sua barriga, a fazendo ficar presa, e continuei minha pequena tortura.

–Diii... não faz isso.. é maldade... - ela falava sem ar- Sorri contra sua pele

Ajoelhei no chão, segurei uma de suas pernas, levantei seu vestido até a cintura revelando sua calcinha branca fina, ela sorriu vitoriosa, eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, passei a fazer a mesma tortura em suas pernas.

Roçava meus lábios e a ponta da minha lingua por sua coxa, ela arfava, eu a virei de costas, ela agora tinha as duas mãos espalmadas no vidro do elevador, estávamos presas ainda no alto, era incrivelmente privativo e exposto ao mesmo tempo.

Passei minha mão pelo zíper do seu vestido o tirando, ela agora estava só de calcinha, beijei a parte de trás da sua coxa, ela gemeu, subi meus beijos, passando a lingua devagar pela sua bunda, e depois costas, o vidro na frente dela já estava embaçado pela sua respiração falha, parei em pé atrás dela, e retirei meu próprio vestido, ficando só de calcinha também, encostei atrás dela a fazendo ficar contra o vidro gelado, ela suspirou e virou para me beijar, a dei um beijo rápido antes de me afastar um pouco, ela suspirou... eu sorri e me aproximei do ouvido dela..

–Abre as pernas para mim amor... - falei sussurrando e ouvi um gemido escapar da garganta dela-

–Tá falando dirty comigo? - ela perguntou sorrindo-

Eu sorri contra seu pescoço e ela fez o que eu pedi, minha mão esquerda segurava a sua suada contra ao vidro, enquanto a direito desceu pelos seus seios, barriga, e parou na calcinha, antes mesmo de tirá-la, passei minhas mãos por dentro dela, Lea estava muito molhada.

–Tão... molhada... - falei sem ar no seu ouvido-

Lea jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando-a no meu ombro, eu passei a morder de leve e beijar seu pescoço, sua orelha, seu rosto, enquanto começava a massagear sua intimidade, Lea gemia de encontro a minha orelha, com os olhos fechados ainda, eu brincava com o dedo no seu clitorís e a senti tremer...

–Di.. por favor...

Eu sabia o que ela queria, mas não seria assim tão fácil, aumentei a velocidade do meu dedo e ela gemeu alto contra meu pescoço, ela agora tinha uma das mãos para trás apertando minha bunda

–Diii...

–Pede... pede o que você quer...

Ela suspirou, eu sentia suas pernas bambas presas as minhas

–Pede Lea..

– Eu... preciso.. de você.. dentro de mim...

Ela falava sem ar, eu virei meu rosto encontrando com ela ainda arfando de olhos fechados no meu ombro, a beijei com vontade, minha lingua agora não conseguiria ser sutil mesmo que quisesse, ao mesmo tempo introduzi dois dedos dela, e a ouvi gemer dentro da minha boca, ela tirou a mão que estava em mim e espalmou as duas no vidro, eu aumentei a velocidade, ela arqueava o corpo, e rebolada de encontro com meus dedos, eu beijava e lambia suas costas, ela já gemia alto.

–Diii.. tão perto.

Eu aumentei a velocidade ainda mais... sentindo seu corpo balançar de acordo com as estocadas.

Ela tentava respirar, eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela tinha medo que o elevador voltasse a funcionar justamente agora, tudo ficou ainda mais excitante.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás de novo, gritando meu nome, enquanto eu sentia meus dedos ainda mais molhados, suas pernas falharam eu a virei de frente rápido, ajoelhando na frente dela, passando suas duas pernas pelo meu ombro, ela me olhou surpresa.

Agora suas costas já estavam suadas contra o vidro, e ela tinha uma das mãos nele ainda tentando em vão se segurar, enquanto a outra, me descabelava me segurando mais perto da sua intimidade.

Eu lambia, beijava, ela era doce e viciante, brinquei com seu clitoris de novo, chupando, o prendendo entre meus lábios, Lea gemia alto, já era impossível controlar, todo o vidro do elevador já estava embaçado, eu passei minha lingua pela sua entrada e ela tremeu, introduzi minha lingua devagar e a ouvi soltar outro gemido. Introduzi um dedo, enquanto ainda brincava com minha lingua por lá, Lea arqueou o corpo.

–Quantos... você...? - ela perguntou sussurrando-

–Um - falei sem me afastar-

–Mais... mais rápido...

Eu sorri, introduzi outro dedo, mas não aumentei a velocidade, brinquei com ela, enquanto ela enlouquecia contra aquele vidro que não estava mais gelado. Olhei para cima, era a melhor visão do mundo, Lea pelada, presa aos meus ombros gemendo meu nome com sua cabeça jogada para trás.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e me olhou, seu olhar de desejo era demais para mim

–Por.. favor.. - ela suplicou-

Eu sorri, introduzi mais um dedo e dessa vez aumentei o ritmo, ela tentava rebolar contra meus dedos, eu a lambia e beijava com mais vontade agora, não demorou muito para minha lingua encharcar.

A lambi, e levantei, segurando suas pernas contra minha cintura.

–Eu... amo... o... Charlie... mas... a Dianna... nossa! - ela falou tentando recuperar o fôlego, eu sorri e a beijei de novo, dessa vez devagar-

Coloquei meu vestido e a vi fazer o mesmo, esperei ela se arrumar antes de apertar o botão para o elevador voltar a andar, ela me olhou surpresa.

–Você? Como? Sabia? - ela falava meio enrolada-

Eu sorri

–Digamos, que ele não parou acidentalmente ok? Eu disse que queria que fosse especial.

Ela sorriu

–To ficando na dúvida de quem é mais malvado, a Dianna ou o Charlie.

Sorrimos juntas

A porta abriu e já estávamos no nosso andar, nossos cabelos bagunçados, em plena madrugada, algumas pessoas passavam pela gente sem entender, mas eu apenas sorria.

Assim que entramos no quarto, fechei a porta, quando me viro vejo Lea parada no meio do quarto me olhando.

– O que foi? - perguntei-

– Só você vai brincar hoje é? - ela sorriu pra mim maliciosamente-

Gargalhei, e a senti me puxando pela nuca para mais um beijo enquanto caímos no sofá.


End file.
